Structures such as wakeboard towers, radar arches and other arch systems of the type found on boats are conventionally made using as structural members aluminum tubing of various cross-sectional configurations welded together. The use of such tubing members requires substantial hand-treatment in the nature of bending, sanding, polishing, painting, powder coating, and the like to provide the tower structure with an aesthetically pleasing shape and smooth finish. In addition to these shortcomings, the use of structural members made from tubing also limits the compatibility of the tower for incorporating other aesthetic features as well as other components, particularly electrical components such as speakers, illumination, and the like.
The present disclosure relates to improved arch or tower structures which utilizes structural members that do not require bending of the components or significant buffing, polishing, and the like in the manner of tubing and are thus less labor intensive to produce. The structural members may also readily include additional aesthetic features as well as components such as speakers, illumination, and the like.